Freaks can find love to
by Lazy-Umbreon
Summary: Ash gets experimented at age 3 and later goes to kalos ashnnekinxfennekin
1. Chapter 1lies

Ahh what a beautiful day it is in the kanto region. MOOOM! yelled a 3 year old when is dad coming home said the boy. Oh Ash don't worry said Delia he'll be here just wait and see he promised that he would come this year.(Later that day) knock knock knock! Coming said Delia in a rush. As Delia opened the door to agents stood there. Oh! How can I help you to fine gentleman she asked. Where here to take your son 1 agent said. W-W-why! Because we have to one simply said know where is he? Your not taking my son away you here me you are no... Boom! One of the agents shot her head open. Fucking slut he mumbled. Hello Ash said greeting them not seeing his mom anywhere. Hi there what's your name lil fella he said in a smile. MY NAME IS ASH KETCHUM! Well Ash come with us your dad told us to get you. Really he did come lets go then! As they walked and walked and walked some more they reached there destination a old science lab. So where's my dad at? He asked puzzled. In here they they walked in they met with people. In here boy they yelled. Dad?


	2. Chapter 2 freedom

7 depressing years have passed since what happened. Ash has turned 9 getting Delphoxses genetics in side of him. So sad how the world lies ash said. (In the other room) we'll have to exterminate the test subject. Who is that. Patient Ash Ketchum. Ok said all the scientists. Well is this how I die a little lab rat. As tears leaked out of his eyes. Not yet you don't said a cute little noise. Huh? Who are you. I am a legendary Pokemon named mew child I have come here to help you escape from these terrible people know run Ash run. As the bars turned into ash broke out he told mew where do I go mew? To the kalos region if you stay in kanto they'll capture you now run Ash Run free. Ash legged it. In ashes mind. Finally freedom as he ran out of the back door. Ash ran to the air port and hid quiet nice. As they headed to the kalos region. As they arrived ash felt weird so he ran to the woods Ahhhhhggggg Ash was twitching grabbing his head he was in lots of pain. Not noticing The backpack he had on. It's been so long that the steel bars he got used to sorta felt there.


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

thanks to those that liked my story thank you very much

Ash then realized the backpack he had on. (flashback mommy where's my presents at as he kept whining. here you go sweetie as Delia gave the backpack to ash. He was know turning 3 end of flash back) hmmm. As he picked it up he saw a pokedex some clothes (Pokemon with may costume) and a pokeball with a thunder sticker. Ok you can do this he said in his mind he put on his clothes and picked up the pokey ball 1..2..3.. I choose you. Pika (huh where am I who are you.) Ash blinked twice u know English? Pi pika cha Chu (um no this is my language.) So how am I know what your saying then. In pikas mind (whoa he is really hot) just then a gust of wind blew away ashes hat. Pikachu just looked at him strangely a-are those real she asked confused. Ash was embarrassed. Yea there real. He was about to leave. Aww! Pikachu started to bite his ear she was really happy oh can I plz be your Pokemon plz. Ash smiled sure


	4. Chapter 4 memories have returned

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIOLENCE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I FINISH IT\I made this chapter to show what the experiments where thanks to thor94 he's in my review anyways on to the story sooo can I call you something different cause pika or pikachu seems lame ash said. Fine call me your face she said in a mad tone. Your face? Why. Pik pi pi pikachu ( Oh my pika lord I was bring sarcastic.) Huh. Pika just stood there terrified. Pi pi-i ka cha(A-ash-sh y-y...your eye.) what?(Flash back In the lab: Sir are you sure he is your son. Yes he's useless weak I don't kare about him said ashes father. You mean kill the son of a bitch! No wait I didn't mean it ahhhh. Rest of you your order stands. Where is my dad at said ash (5 years old) shh they said. Ash they got three knifes . No please stop yelled stop it hurts tears running down rapidly. HOLD HIM DOWN. Two knifes cut to holes on top of his head while the other one made a hole where the tale was gonna be. Then they brought out a fennkin all give me a knife as he got the knife they cut its throat open an got it in a needle then stabbed its eyes and tale and did the same with the needle. Ash was just shocked wanting to die You monsters he yelled. Agh the scientists yelled stabbing ashes eye's with two needles and the other places they cut end of flash back) um pika can I tell you something? Pi pik pi Chu (y y yes you can) I was an experiment ok ash said . Oka HELP ME a women screamed. Please just marry my brother said a little girl. Bonnie wait said clemont you should talk yelled Serena. Pika Chu got scared and hid in ashes hat. BONNIE STOP! bonnie did as she was just stood there not knowing that his eyes changed and his hat you got t Ash yelled serena


	5. Chapter 5 love is here

huh? Hah Serena is that you ash said happily! Pi ka pi kachu (back of slut) pikachu said angrily. Oh how cute said bonnie running to pikachu. Clemont: Bonnie stop please! Pi ka pi Chu pi ka ( bitch you after him to!) aww so cute. Bonnie: Does she have a name mr. Ash:No? Ash:Serena. Yea. Where's your starter Pokemon. I don't have one yet ash ohh. Clemont: Um how do you guy's know each other. Bonnie: Yea how do you guys know each other are you guys in &Serena: NO! Ash: Lets get your starter then okay then. At the lab. Serena: I want the she got is later that day it a storm kicked in and they got separated pikkaa(ash!)! It was now ash an fennekin. Ashes eyes changed color to red he took of his hat and removed his backpack to show his tale. fe Fenn Ken ( what are you ) she asked. An experiment. Well you cute for and experiment and she evolved. After the evolution she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips


	6. Chapter 6 first timers

s **o this is it the final chapter cocontains lemon and mature language nobody likes my story so let get started**

Ash: D-did you just **ki** ss me he asked in confusion? Braixen: Oh I'm sorry! I should really g mmmmhhh. Ash has kissed Brixen and cupped her nice firm ass. Ash: I absolutely love your hot warm mouth when I meets my cold mouth ash said coaxing her.

Braixeng oh stop it,you flatter me. Braixen was now blushing madly even more when ash squeezed her ass and slapped it. Yeep Braixen yelled,come on lets fuck right know ash she said in a very sexy tone. Really your strong enough for sex yet cutie ash teased her. Oh its on as she stood right in front of him and got on her knees and untied his pant. As they fell to the ground she grabbed his boxers and slowly pulled them down his dick popping out and slapping her in the face. Excited aren't we as she grabbed it and stroked.

ash started to groan at the feeling his dick getting erect and rock hard. Whoa 10 inches Braixen said in a surprising tone. Well here we go then she said in her . She got ashes dick and placed the tip of his dick in her maw. So worm ash moaned. Braixen started bobbling her head and each time she did she'd go 1 inch farther. Yea suck it said ash she coiled her tongue around his dick and uncoiled. Ash couldn't control his body he got the back of her head an forcefully made the rest of his dick inside her. She gagged for a bit then started sucking again. Ash took out his slimy saliva covered dick out of her mouth to give her a brake. Then stuck back in,she sucked harder and harder. Briaxen I'm cumming he yelled. Let me have it but came out as muffles. Ashes was cumming in Braixen mouth but over filled her mouth so she took it out and his cum squirted ln her face. Ash looked at her can you swallow or not he asked with a smirk . She nodded her head and swallowed it. Thanks for the drink cutie she winked at him,well not for the main course. Indeed said ash. Brixen laid on her back and ash was on top of her. . Ash slowly entered her then slammed him self into her hurting her. Then he turned her around on her stomach and fucked her harder her moans of pain and pleasure. Ash get on your hands and knees okay. So she did,and ash moved is dick up to her ass. He shoved little by little not wanting to hurt her here.

until all 10 inches where in. Braixen was crying softly and whimpering but was happy about the pleasure she was getting. Ash moved faster while grabbing her waist to pump harder. Each thrust would make yeep a little. Her ass would jiggle when it was hit a little more ash said as he kept fucking her then moved to her pussy and thrusted into her. Hw loved the feeling oh her hot pussy and how it milked his dick for some cum. He took it his dick and turned her over and shoved it back in. So braixen your doing well I see he teased. Um I aM actuaLLY she said while kissed some of the sperm on her face was on him. I'm almost done,then hurry hr pumped harder and harder I'm gonna cum! Do it in! As he WA cumming inside of her but it was to much he pulled out and,shoved in her ass while fucking her he stopped cumming bit didn't stop fucking her ass she moaned ash came again in her ass and pulled out

 **. THE END**


End file.
